EDF: Revenant of Iron
by Red Xeno King
Summary: Joshua Alabaster was many things..A leader. a brother. a father figure. Hell, he knew he would die in that hive, he knew he would die for his team...Imagine his shock when he wakes up, reborn into a new world, with an Enemy and an unlikely ally. Team JAGR Reporting for duty, headmaster Ozpin...Let's hope this life lasts longer than the last one. Rated M for lemons and gore.


EDF: Revenant of Iron

Chapter 1: Prologue, A Shower of Metal

'Radio'/'Thoughts'

"Normal Speech"

**"Non Human Speech"**

EDF Base IR, New York Branch

'Crssht...breaker fox, this is Thunderlord checking in. Olympians do you copy? Over'.

The sound of the radio buzzing in his helmet echoed loudly in his ears, wait, was it the radio, the male's heterochromic Blue and Yellow eyes calmly looking up, his eyes staring out the window, searching..once he was sure it was clear, he nodded. A deep grunt left his lips, as he raised a finger and taped the side of his helmet. "This is Zeus, Olympians Copy, over….Ready for Drop thunderlord?". His calm, averagely deep voice responded to the radio with a soft smirk on his face. Only his mouth was visible of course, the black helmet and Visor of most EDF Troopers covering the rest, the jet black, Heavy Striker armor on his body flexing in anticipation, yellow accents coating the armor.

"Crrsht...we copy you, Zeus. Thunderlord is ready for Drop...Try not to repeat history guys, i rather not lose more friends"

"Hmph...Copy that Thunderlord...Zeus, Hades, Athena, Poseidon, and Achilles are ready for the drop! Ain't that right Olympians?!". He called out, the other members laughing and nodding. Hades and Athena were a pair of twins, A male, and Female Prowl Rider, while Achilles was a male Jet lifter, his friend Poseidon a Female Trooper. Zeus grunted and nodded, inhaling deeply as he prepared himself.

'Crrsht...Copy that Olympians, have a nice bug hunt Ladies and Gents...Come back safe'

"Hah….You heard the guys, Olympus can't fall again! We are the Elites of this army…and today? It's an extermination Run...Whos ready for a Bug Hunt?!". Zeus yelled out as he slowly stood up, gripping one of the handles that hung on the transport ship's ceiling. The shout of Oorah echoing as his Squadron locked and loaded their weapons, the 'think' of 40mm Grenades being forced into a cylinder, the chink of a Clip, and the rough insertion and then slam of a Missile magazine following. The clicking of Gadgets and grenades, the think of blades being sheathed, it was a practiced harmony, a melody of war, the music of Soldiers.

"What's the motto of our group!?". Zeus asked out loudly, grunting as he lifted a large box up from the floor, the weapon crate opening to reveal his chosen loadout for this mission. He calmly pulled out Dual Miniguns, strapping them to his back, a click echoing as they locked onto his back, magnets holding them in place. He then gripped the handle of a large HMG, reaching in and grabbing another HMG of the same Model right after. He calmly looked over the guns, a smirk spreading across his face as he placed both of the Guns onto his hips. One they locked, his HUD flashed to reveal the ammunition in his weapons and their Name. GX69 'Reaper' was labeled above the Minigun's icon, while X198 HMG Custom 'Redemption Fury' read above the Duel Machine Guns, his babies. Nodding that his HUD connected well, he calmly reached in and connected some extra modifications to his Back, and forearms, a smirk spreading when he saw them connect to the HUD. Redemption and Fury where Twin Medium Machine Guns, both custom made for his Striker Armor and for his preference of combat. While not as fast firing as the normal variant, the Large Guns had a medium fire rate for a Machine gun, below average for normal, but much higher than a normal Automatic Rifle, Both made to be used at once, Redemption using Armor Piercing Full Metal Jacket Rounds while Fury had Thermite infused Hollow point rounds. Or, as Hades called the styled guns 'Hammer and Scalpel', since one smashed the armor, while the other cut through flesh like a jagged knife.

"Semper Fi! písti ston Olympioníki! (Always Loyal! Loyalty to Olympus!). The Group shouted out deeply, grins and smirks spreading across their faces. They were ready it seems. The fact his group, his family, and his friends were so loyal and trusting in him...it brought a genuine smile to his face...That was replaced with a smirk when he saw the Map. "Hell yeah, it is….Now...Thunderbird! Prepare Drop Olympus right onto those fuckers heads!" Zeus ordered out into his radio, the smirk from choosing his weapons growing even larger, into a Viking esk Grin, the Grin of a warrior ready for battle and bloodshed.

'Crrsht...Roger that Zeus. Thunderbolt those alien jackasses for us will ya? Hah!'.

The loud buzz of the back doors opening echoed slowly. Zeus smirking as he lazily held his hand out. "Move out people...wake the bugs up with some gifts". He said lazily, Hades and Athena Smirked, pulling out their Force Blades, the twins laughing and jumping out, both saluting playfully. Achilles rolled his eyes, pulling out his large missile launcher, Poseidon giggling softly as she lazily cocked her large Slug rifle. She nodded to her friend before they both jumped out and began their own fall. The screeches of insects echoing was amazing, it seemed some hornets and Wasps were in the air, the riders slicing off wings and head as they happily laughed and dropped through the air. Of course, the trooper and jet lifter made sure to prioritize the ground units as they dropped down from high in the air, missiles, and slugs tearing through ants and a few beetles as they barraged the ground from above.

'Crssht….You gonna go and drop the thunderbolt on em, Joshua?'

Zeus smirked behind his mask. "...Damn, right i am...Sempra Fi, Thunderbird". The large male grunted, before jumping out of the moving transport. This was his job, this was his life! And God damn did he love both of those. Zeus watched his squad carve through a few insects and blow through a few Bombardier beetles on the ground, the squad clearing an LZ or landing zone for future use of the area.

The male grunted when his holomap flashed, a large blip appearing on the flashing circle...He tilted his head, looking left and watching as a rather large Tarantula hawk Wasp-Hornet abomination sped towards the battlefield below….a Mother Or Queen it seemed, the Hornets and wasps it spawn perhaps? "Hmhm...Hey, their big mama". Zeus gruffly muttered, realizing she was a bit below him...He needed a boost it seemed. And he had the best idea.

'Ah, hell Boss! That's one big bitch, kinda reminds me of my EX…..Sure you know what you're doing?'

"Fuck no i don't! Plans can fall apart, but they can't fall apart if you don't plan anything! Zeus shouted as he spoke to Hades. "... this is gonna hurt" he muttered softly, watching as his plan began to form before him. He braced his legs and kicked them out, a crunch echoing as he slammed into the back of a Wasp, its body folding and bouncing the Squad leader off the bug's dropping body. The male spun a bit, his elbow slamming into the head of a hornet, before the elbow rocket launched him off and in another direction, the flames melting through the insect's chitinous head, Zeus slamming and rolling across the back of another hornet, crunching echoed as the wings were snapped off, a pained groan leaving Zeus's lips. Dammit, this hurt way more than expected before his eyes widened as a screech echoed...and he landed right across the face of the mother Hornet-Wasp, the air smashed from his lungs as the mother turned its maternal fury on the man that had just killed three of its children. The bright red eyes of the 'Hasp' staring right at him…"Jesus, you're big…". He muttered in surprise as the massive insectoid matriarch before him, and God damn did she look pissed as all hell.

A screech left its pincer-like jaws, its multiple intelligent eyes glaring at him. It was shocking to see such a modified creature. 5 eyes coated its head. The three of the normal multi-lens eyes that hornets had, with Two smaller, binocular based vision, he assumed, eyes. The Ravagers never modified insects this much unless they had a purpose..."Damn mama, that's one ugly mug you have there... a lot of kiddies! Luckily they took after Papa, where is he by the way? He Must be proud before you probably ate his head...ever heard of Birth control though- OUUHH?!". His last words came out in a yell as he clung to the shaking head of the Queen Hasp, metallic coated fingers gripping the jagged and old chitin plating of her head, his feet firmly pressed to each of her large mandibles, doing his best not to get cleaved in half by both the appendages. "Dammit! Not a fan of jokes?! Could have just SAID SO" he shouted angrily, his foot shooting out to kick away a wasp that tried to knock it off the mother, his grip slipping as he just barely pushed off to avoid a snap of her jaws, his knee slamming in to hold it shut. "Gah! Seems I'm not welcomed here….Have a parting gift then!". He yelled out to the Hasp, over the wind around them.

Zeus smirked, calmly letting go and dropping off the Bug and towards the ground. Time seemed to slow as his gauntlet began to shift and morph, metal from his back shifting to move up his arm and form a large, cannon looking object..a screech echoed, as what seemed to be a sharp drill tip extended from the hole in the front, a piston extending from the back."..Bingo." Was all he said, the cybernetic voice of his suit's AI reverted through his helmet, music to his ear, and what did it say? Well, the best thing ever in his opinion!

**"Blasthole spear, online"**

Echoed in his helmet, his eyes watching as a bar filled up on his screen, the drill spinning up as heat began to build up, Fuck...He loved His job. The piston slammed shut, the Blasthole spear launching its spiraling, plasma filled tip deep into the Mother Hasp's eye, the chained drill tip releasing a massive eruption of plasma, a shower of sparks following after as the chitin and armored carapace tried, and failed to stop the drill. Time seemed to return to normal, the drill quickly pulling back into the piston/cannon, the arm-mounted weapon quickly shifting back into his armor, a little old school he'd admit, but he remembered the weapon from his Days as a Fencer, and it was worth keeping around in a...a rather unique way.

"Boom! Headshot!". He called out with a grin, watching the Hasp Queen spiral around screeching, before it crashed through the nearby buildings, Stone and rebar flying up as the debris rumbled and fell across the streets below, the sound of cars and old stands being crushed by the sudden kinetic force of the landing."Ah, shit...Ooh, that looks bad-". He winced when the building slowly crumbled in on itself before He calmly turned and looked down, he had a rather long way to go, a large number of hornets….and a shit-ton of bullets. "Well….Maximum Effort time". He sighed out

'Damn boss! She break up and threaten to take the kids with her or something?'

Athena's voice brought a laugh out of him finally, his head shaking in amusement as he swiftly reached down, grabbing the handles of both his HMGs. He calmly raised them up, turning them and pressing the charging handles (or cocking handles) together, the two hooked slides locking, before he roughly pushed, acting as a counterforce for each other, both of them sliding back with little effort on his part, he had trained with these weapons after all, the hammers moving into place swiftly, a click echoing as the barrels extended a bit, both of the guns extending to their full and much more natural size. "Nah….I just wanted a divorce, she can keep the kids!". Zeus almost paused when he heard a snort from the other side of the radio, Hades' name and icon appearing below Athena's.

"That's ironic when your code name is Zeus. But go ahead and bring the thunder boss man"

Of course, he was annoyed that his line was cut short by Hades, the comment did make him laugh."Hah...Like you have to ask me to bring the Thunder!". He shouted out with a laugh, aiming down and pulling the triggers of both of the HMGs. The deep, booming fire of the guns echoing, the thunder like cracks of rapid fire and heated explosive .50 BMG rounds rattled out of the ported Muzzles and down onto the enemies. A booming, laughing roar left his lips as he turned Wasp, Hornet, and beetle into holed swiss cheese, the splatter of green and purple blood coating the ground brought a level of satisfaction to his eyes. He remembered what the Ravagers did years ago to this world, and he swore, he would fertilize the soil and bring life back to this world with their corpses!. "GET SOME!!!". He yelled out as he aimed his right gun, Redemption, to his left, firing and using the kickback to turn him around so that he could unload up and into the thinning swarm above home, the sudden shift allowing him to bisect a Wasp in two, while Fury's fiery rounds caused a Bombardier beetle on the ground to explode from the sudden ignition of its internal gasses.

"That's our boss Zeus alright..". Hades chuckled softly as he watched the Squad leader tear through the bugs like it was a hobby, he winced a bit when the leader spun and used a booster rocket to flip his body, Enhancing his brutal Heel kick to punt a flying wasp into the ground, using the insect as a Landing cushion, the meaty whack of the dead corpse only adding to his cringe. "...He's gonna keep shooting till he runs those Mags empty, isn't he". Athena sighed as she rubbed her visor in exasperation. "...Mhm". The soft, quiet Poseidon softly agreed, the female lazily raising her rifle to snipe a few ants that tried to escape the bullet swarm coming from her leader, calmly pulling out a Clip for the gun after, the metal bar holding the long slug rifle rounds as she flipped her gun over, inserting the bar and then pressing the bullets down into the tube with her thumb, flicking away the empty clip and nodding as she did it once more, finished loading she twirled it back into the right position, cocking the charging handle at the back of the gun, pulling on the rubber handled slide, two fingers cushioned by the grip of the handle. Honestly, the amount of chunky ichor that coated the ground in a thick blood esk liquids brought disgust and satisfaction to them as well, but some would never admit that. "I kinda feel bad for the bloody vermin….the blokes goin wild on em". Achilles calmly stated, his brow raised behind his visor. The Four calmly spoke to each other, waiting for their leader to finish his blast of bloody Euphoria.

"RRREEAAAAAGGHHH- oh…". The booming roar from Zeus paused, the male looking around and realizing he had both run out of ammunition and enemies to fire said ammo at. It honestly saddened him a bit, he had planned this for a while, by awhile he meant almost a few minutes ago, but there just weren't enough of them it seemed. A sigh left his lips as he calmly flicked both guns outward, the large Tombstone styled Drum magazines dropping to the ground, Rolling a bit before flopping onto their flat side, a clicking echoed as two fresh Mags slid out of the thigh- lower coat tail like area of his Striker armor, both swiftly being slid into the weapons, the male taking extra time to make sure the bullet belt slid into the weapon correctly, before nodding and pulling back the cocking handles once more with ease, using the ground as a counter force of sorts, pressing the butts of both stocks as he pushed the handles down, then flipped them back up into his hands. The guns quickly compressed and retracted once more, before being slid into the thigh-coat holsters of the striker armor.

"Done blowing them away with your thunder Boss?". Athena teased with a grin, the soft jab and possible innuendo to his gun-happy attitude drawing out a laugh from Hades, a chuckle for Achilles, and a soft giggle from Poseidon. The Four members not at all surprised by the Semi-playful and even childish at times female. Of course, she did get a response.

"Athena?... Shut the hell up". Was Zeus' own comment, a lazy smirk across his face as he passed them all, calmly snapping his fingers to get their attention. A playful "Yes Sir~!". Following after, causing a soft smile to spread across the largest male's face. "ok People….We cleared an LZ it seems, have the special package Achilles?". A grunt left the air lifter, who calmly reached into his pack and pulled out a rather large C-4 Styled explosive. "EDF Model C-45 ravages explosives, Sir. A mixture of Sulfuric Acid, with high Hydrogen and Oxygen mixed powders, with EDF "Ravager-09" compound mixture within, the Research Division isolated the genes Ravager's use to make the bugs big, a highly necrotic decay chance to any and all insects that survive the massive heated blast". The Air Lifter began to ramble on more about the charges, seeming excited about it...till his lips where calmly forced shut by Poseidon in annoyance. "...This is why you're single". The usually quiet female stated, a shocked laugh slipping out of Hades, while Athens released a large amount of air from her mouth, attempting to stop her laughter quickly, the Prowl Riders shocked by the usually Calm trooper's brutal display of her sharp tongue.

"...She's right you know. Anyway! Everyone. We each have 3. Normally we place them at key locations, but these babies are strong. So i say we drop them all at the heart of this shit fest and leave.". Zeus calmly stated, patting the downcast Achilles head, a soft grunt leaving his lips as he held back a chuckle. "B-But the science is really-". Achilles began once more before he was cut off. "Single Pringle". Was all that cut him off, Poseidon calmly patting his head, a smirk on her face.

"Ok, that's enough people...Let's move out, If we stay here any longer, more bugs may come. Then Achilles really will die a virgin". Athena stated with a smirk, Zeus nodding as he turned and began walking towards the massive rocky mountain that had been formed in the center of the city when the bugs moved in. "She's right...Olympians! On me, we're taking the scenic route it seems". He said calmly, the others nodding and following after their leader with swift and trained steps, their armored heels crushing smaller rubble, while the larger rubble was jumped over with the boosters added to the armor.

The sight they found when they finally reached the center of the city was...Horrific, to say the least, the once 'Big Apple' seems to have an insect Problem. "Damn...I knew New York was turned into a shit hole, but this is just…". Athena mumbled softly as she stared at the massive ditch dug deep into the center of the city, decaying corpses of Bug, humans, animals and even skeletons filling the very bottom. A mass grave that wasn't even buried, how disgraceful of those that tried to survive and fight back. "...Hmph...yeah". Was all Zeus gently said, dropping down from the ledge and beginning their descent towards the ditch. They looked within it, disgusted a bit by the smell of rotting flesh and carapace. "..Should we burn them?". Athena asked softly, looking at her leader, Zeus staring before nodding "...Drop a Napalm beacon, i want them ashed….it's the least we can do for them." Athena gently gripped a beacon off her belt, removing one of the eight orbs attached to the tactical grenade belt, calmly twisting the top to extend the spread of the drop, and then tossing it into the pit. "...A moment of silence for our fallen brothers and sisters". Zeus calmly said, his metallic fist softly pressing to his chest, as he raised the other hand to gently place two fingers across his visor in salute. The others did so in their own way, of course, Athena and Hades gently got onto their knees, closing there eyes in thought, Poseidon calmly crossed her arms, the clench of her hands the only show of body language that hinted at her sadness and anger, while Achilles stared down blankly in thought, his lips deepening into a frown as he counted the bodies of JUST the EDF forces. Old and New...It was poetic, seeing ancient Fencer armor next to Heavy Striker armor. Or the multiple markings of Old EDF compared to New EDF. They watched as a loud engine echoed through the air, the team watching as flames descended from the sky in its sticky napalm glory, the volatile flames coating and filling the hole, the Blue Flames cremating corpses and melting armor and chitin into a Semi-Metal and Biological Armor Slag, that would eventually cool into a mixed Metal Chitin tomb. "...Rest now...We'll finish this fight for you". Was all Zeus said, turning away from the burning flames and beginning the trek back towards the team, his eyes narrowed as he stared up at the massive mound of debris and dirt, three towers combined with dirt and insect resin to form the hellish hive mouth? "Hmph. We know the layout...scratch the idea of dropping them all off, we place them around and inside their best. No exits, no entrances, no survivors….You all tale the outer and high points." He ordered as he walked towards the entrance of the mouth of the hive, his eyes narrowed, his walk paused by a question. "...What will you do?". Poseidon softly asked, all of them looking at their leader.

Zeus stared at the mouth of the entrance to hell, his fists clenching as he calmly raised both hands before him, cracking his knuckles as he reached back with his left hand, allowing one of the miniguns to close around his forearm, the grips shifting to attach to his gauntlet for one-handed use. "Regicide". Was all he said, calmly walking through the entrance of the hive, possibly even to his Doom for all he knew, but he Didn't plan on letting the others enter. They had lost enough Olympians over the past years, first was Titan Squadron, next Nymph Squadron, then Beast Squadron, and all 8 of the Hydra Prowl Riders perished while sacrificing themselves to take down a Hivecraft. He had lost friends, lovers, and family in this war...He was the last Original Olympian, he was the oldest of them all, the older brother and even father figure of the group basically.

"Hmph...dammit im thinking like some old man...but to hell with it". He paused, the deep sound of clicking echoing through the tunnel, his eyes raising as he saw a large, armored scorpion meters away, a massive amount of ants twitching and hissing behind it. A Savage grin spread across his face, as he slowly pulled out Redemption, the HMG extending fully in his free hand. "See they sent a welcoming comity….how nice! Let me thank you, in a special way…". The click of redemption's safety turning off echoed, followed by the whirling up of the minigun. His eyes narrowed when the world of black quickly sped towards him, screeching echoed….before the Deafening thunder like cracks of bullets followed. "GET SOME!!". He roared loudly, the horde finally reaching him.

End of chapter 1

Heyo!! I really do hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Feel free to like, comment, and even set it up so you know when i update with a new chapter! It's my first long term story, so don't be too harsh, will you? I, of course, took some creative freedom, combining the EDF Series to accompany EDF5 and EDF Iron Rain, it just felt right, especially since the main character here isn't "Closer". So it wouldn't really affect the main story of the Blast Team.


End file.
